Le récit d'un Assassin
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Un poème qui résume l'avant et l'après suite des événements de 1476... Ezio exprime ses sentiments à travers ces vers.


A/N: Bonjour à tous! Cela fait depuis quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas revu et je m'en excuse _ Mais bon, passons ! Je vous propose un écrit inhabituel de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire du fait que je voulais faire un écrit court pendant ma pause déjeuner aujourd'hui ! De plus je désirais m'exprimer un peu à travers ce poème car je traverse une période difficile ces derniers temps. En espérant que cela vous plaise et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews elles me font très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

PS: Si des lecteurs de mes autres fics lisent ce poème ne vous inquiètez pas je vais m'y mettre concernant les fics que je dois actualiser. J'ai même commencé un peu "Florence enneigée" !

**Copyrights: **Ubisoft pour l'univers et le personnage. Skyassassin pour le poème et tous les écrits.

* * *

**_Le récit d'un assassin.._**

_Auparavant je vivais une vie de luxure,_

_Je ne connaissais rien de la misère,_

_J'étais un noble florentin issu d'une famille aisée,_

_Je vivais dans un majestueux palazzo,_

_Père était un banquier prépondérant en Toscane et j'allais en être de même,_

_Je ne connaissais rien des soucis que d'autres pouvaient vivre,_

_Je ne manquais de rien…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Auparavant j'étais heureux,_

_Mon grand-frère Federico et moi courraient sur ces nombreuses toitures,_

_Je ramenais les plumes que le benjamin de la famille Petruccio voulait tant,_

_J'aidais au mieux ma soeur Claudia et Mère quand elles me le demandaient,_

_Père était une personne que j'admirais et une personne aimante,_

_La totalité de ma famille était réunie,_

_Nous nous aimions et profitions de tous ces moments passés ensemble,_

_Nous nous préoccupions guère de l'avenir…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Auparavant j'étais ignorant quant à l'appartenance de Père aux assassins,_

_Il a fallut que je le découvre au cours d'un tragique événement,_

_En seulement quelques secondes tout a si rapidement basculé,_

_J'ai été épargné de justesse du même sort que malheureusement mes frères et Père ont subis,_

_Une exécution qui a résulté d'un complot organisé par une personne que je croyais être un ami,_

_Pour poursuivre la quête de Père je suis devenu à mon tour un assassin,_

_Je ne croyais jamais devoir faire parti de telles activités.._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Auparavant j'étais insouciant et protégé,_

_Ma famille me prenait sous son aile,_

_Mon grand-frère Federico qui était mon meilleur ami veillait à ce que j'aille bien,_

_Père aurait tout fait pour me protéger si quelque chose était survenu,_

_Ma famille agissait comme une bulle réconfortante et de bonheur,_

_Cette dernière était unique et non ordinaire comme je le croyais,_

_J'étais tant aimé et protégé sans m'en rendre compte,_

_Rien ne me préoccupait peut-être les réprimandes de Père quand je courtisais les florentines,_

_J'avais toujours une petite partie d'innocence en moi malgré mes dix-sept ans..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Auparavant Firenze était une si belle ville ensoleillée,_

_Cette dernière s'est ternie depuis la perte de ma famille,_

_Elle animait tant cette ville que je prenais plaisir à vivre,_

_L'habitation où j'ai vécue est envahie de gardes à ma recherche,_

_Désormais je n'ai plus d'endroit pour vivre si ce n'est la villa familiale et je suis condamné à l'exil,_

_Firenze s'est ternie et la ville que je connaissais a cessé d'exister depuis ce jour…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Aujourd'hui me voilà adulte et d'une tout autre conscience,_

_La sentence qui a retiré la vie aux hommes Auditore a également détruit le jeune homme que j'étais,_

_Celle-ci a exécuté tout mon bonheur et joie de vivre,_

_Le poids de ma famille retombe sur mes épaules,_

_Dorénavant je suis à la tête de la famille Auditore,_

_Je suis devenu celui qui doit protéger tout sa famille…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Aujourd'hui je rencontre des sentiments nouveaux,_

_Je suis envahi d'une grande rancoeur,_

_Un désir de vengeance contre tous les responsables qui ont donné la mort à ceux qui me sont chers,_

_Je suis meurtri et je ne sais plus quoi faire,_

_Je suis seul entièrement livré à moi-même,_

_Je pense que ces événements sont dus à un simple et long cauchemar,_

_Père et mes frères me manquent j'ai besoin de les revoir,_

_Je suis interdis de pleurer malgré l'envie car je dois aider les membres de ma famille restants,_

_Je dois avancer et ma survie en dépend…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Aujourd'hui comme tous mes ancêtres et Père je suis un assassin,_

_Leonardo m'aide quand il le peut,_

_Je lutterai coûte que coûte contre les templiers,_

_Je suis déterminé à punir ceux qui causent tant de tracas aux civils par leurs intentions,_

_Je ferai tout pour le libre-arbitre de l'homme soit respecté,_

_Je combattrai sans jamais abandonner jusqu'à mon dernier souffle,_

_Je rendrai ainsi justice à ma famille et tous ceux qui ont péris à cause des mains des templiers…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Je suis Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

* * *

A/N: Voilà en ce qui concerne cet petit écrit ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu l'ensemble de ce dernier et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je pourrais peut-être recommencer d'autres poèmes de ce type ;) Ciao!


End file.
